


Happily Ever After (A Happy Ending)

by mangopassionfruit11



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum is still pining, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Rayllum, am i just contradicting the tags on the original work, ezran is always a good brother, the original author can write poetic stuff, they're just too humble, this is happy, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopassionfruit11/pseuds/mangopassionfruit11
Summary: So my good friend (Silvermoon09) was writing a story in maths (we had free time so she wasn't breaking any rules or anything), and being the nosy parker I am, I looked over her shoulder and read it. It was very sad. I nearly cried. It broke my heart. Therefore, I resolved to write a happy version of it. This is it. If you have read the original work (which you should, it's amazing writing, just really sad - it's also called Happily Ever After (I copied the title), which is contradictory because it's really not happily ever after. It's more like sadly ever after because it leaves you feeling sad for ever after. But anyway), then you will notice that the first part is basically the same. This is due to the fact I copied and pasted it (with permission of course) and edited and added to make it a happy story. It goes like this:Callum and Ezran haven't seen Rayla since the end of everything (the war, i guess) which was 3 years ago. Callum still loves Rayla but has given up all hope that he will ever see her again - and if he does, she probably doesn't love him in the same way he does.I rated it teen to be safe because this is my first work on here and I don't know how the tags work :)I hope you enjoy :)





	Happily Ever After (A Happy Ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_cellaneous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_cellaneous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434117) by [Miss_cellaneous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_cellaneous/pseuds/Miss_cellaneous). 



> Since this is my first work on here if I have done anything wrong please let me know :) I'm not really sure how the tags work so I've probably made a mistake somewhere. Please tell me thank you :)))

Rayla wasn't attractive. Callum refused to admit it. Why? Because she wasn't. Sure, the way her eyes sparkled when she was around him made him smile, and her laugh was like the fairest of elf music or perhaps a stream tumbling over rocks, but she wasn't attractive. And sure her smile could cheer him up on the darkest of days and her hugs smelled faintly like moonberries and vanilla, but she wasn't attractive. Maybe her hair was as soft as the morning sunrise over Xadia, and maybe she was the only person he could confide in at times when Ezran wasn't available, but she wasn't _that_ attractive.

Okay so maybe, just maybe, she was attractive, but that didn't mean he was in love with her, right? He looked down. His sketch had become a scribbled mess of emotion. Callum sighed, staring wistfully up at the sky laced with lilac and cornflower dusted clouds. He was in love with Rayla, but what would that matter when he would probably never see her beautiful elven face again? When he would never re-braid that stray lock of hair that had always fallen where her original braid had been cut off like he intended every time it drifted into her line of concentration? He was tugged out of his thoughts when a shout rang out behind him.  
"Callum!" Ezran cried. "Callum, Rayla's here. She's here!" Callum turned towards the castle gates and spotted a group of elves walking into the courtyard. Leaping up with a massive grin on his face, his sketchbook fell to the ground. He faltered. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? It had been 3 years - an eligible and much more attractive elf had probably found his way into her heart by now. She probably thought of him only as a friend. Why would she think of him as anymore than that anyway? Kissing him was probably one of her biggest regrets. Why wouldn't it? Who would ever love someone as awkward as him?  
"Come on Callum!" Ezran interrupted his thoughts again, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the stairs and into the courtyard.

As Rayla stepped down from her horse Ezran let go of Callum and ran into Rayla's open arms.  
"Ezran!" Rayla laughed. "It's so good to see you again!" Callum watched as she released his younger brother from her embrace and looked up at him with her sparkling violet eyes.  
"Hey Callum," she said softly.  
"Hi Rayla," he replied, taking tentative steps towards her. A slight pink graced her cheek, the sun making her hair shine a soft white. She looked so beautiful, and it made him realise just how much he missed her. But should he hug her? What if she didn't want to hug him? He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but did she want him to? Doubt filled his mind but he cast it aside and held out his arms. Beaming she ran to them, and Callum welcomed smell of moonberries and vanilla that came with her. After a long embrace they pulled apart slightly.  
"I missed you," Rayla murmured.  
Callum's heart soared. He leaned in closer and whispered into her lips. "I missed you too."

"Get a room!" They pulled apart at Ezran's voice. "Seriously, no-one wants to see you guys kissing," he said, but in actual fact, he was glad to see them together again.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have done this justice. Again please let me know if I have made any mistakes anywhere so I can fix them please and thank you :)
> 
> I am aware Rayla (and other elves for that matter) probably wouldn't ride horses but I put it in anyway because I like people riding horses idk why it makes it more... idk I just like the idea of people stepping down from horses and hugging idk why I'm a bit weird like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) <3


End file.
